The External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Core is a logical extension of the main activities of the Center on Aging and builds upon activities and methodologies fostered by the Population Research Center. Our proposal focuses on the interrelated themes of the synthesis and distribution of information. Funding for this core will be used to sponsor an ongoing training seminar on the uses and availability of new datasets on aging. In addition, we request funds to support archival and distribution operations for newly collected or significantly enhanced data that result from our pilot projects or independently funded research. An additional side benefit of this activity will include online, digitized codebooks that can abe accessed via the Internet and viewed with a graphic interface such as NCSA's Mosaic. Internet interfaces such as gopher and Mosaic will also be employed as the vehicle for distributing the Center on Aging's Discussion Paper Series.